The Past Vs The Now
by 16amber
Summary: Past - Ness gets pregnant when she is 15 by the school jock straight A student Jacob Black 18. He leaves her alone so what happens when they meet up 7 years later in a supermarket and Jacob asks her out to dinner, but when Nessie has to relive all the pain of getting the abortion she lashes out on Jacob. AU/AH (Except the wolves). Rated M because T storys suck. No offence. NPOV
1. Chp 1 The Now

**A/N: So this is another story I started and will probably be updated the most. Alrighty, lets get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap except for the alternate plot.**

* * *

I was walking down the very small aisles of Mrs. Ateara's mini market. It was getting close to closing time and everyone was crowding in trying to get the last of their ingredients for their thanks giving dinner. I wasn't celebrating though, I just needed some last-minute groceries because the one in Forks closed 2 days ago. I felt lonely seeing everyone trying to rush home to their families with the final ingredient they need to complete their perfect dinner. Then again I felt happy I wasn't like them, I mean their rushing home to freaking complete a 'perfect' dinner? It all seemed a bit over done to me.

I grabbed a loaf of bread and squeezed it a tiny bit to make sure it was still soft. I nodded to myself and mentally crossed it off my shopping list in my head. I put the bread in my basket making my way to my other necessities.

Milk - Check.

Butter - Check.

Eggs - Check.

Chocolate - Check.

I squeezed through everyone trying to get the perfect sauces for their dishes. Some of the guys in here were massive! I mean seriously what were they feeding themselves? I tried to hide and made my way to the counter. "Hi Ms Ateara!" I greeted in my chirpy voice. She looked up from behind the counter and smiled when she saw my face.

"Nessie, how good to see you!" She was always so nice to me and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't go by Nessie anymore. "Always a pleasure to see you too Ms Ateara." I started unloading the basket onto the counter top where she started scanning the prices.

"Oh please darling, I've known you since you were in diapers please don't hesitate to call me Joy." I felt a little uncomfortable holding up the line that was growing behind me. I shifted my eyes around until Joy ducked down to pick up something and my eyes landing on the boxes of condoms. They were the same ones he used- no I wouldn't allow myself to go there. I haven't used them since _him _and I had no need to.

I tried to look away quickly but not before Joy caught what I was staring at. She got a gleam in her eye and picked up on of the boxes. "Here you go deary, I think you need a little spice in your own life, on the house." I nearly choked on my own saliva. "T-thanks Ms. Ateara…" I handed her the money and grabbed my bags. As I turned around she yelled at me "It's Joy! and have a Happy Thanks Giving!" I bid the same to her and continued my way out of this hell hole.

SMACK. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelped. I hit some thing hard and when I finally looked up I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Embry? Is that you?" Jesus he was massive! He looked down at me and smiled. "Nessie! I can't believe it. I haven't seen you for 7 years!" I almost cringed. Yes I haven't seen him since graduation. But I was a fool back then.

He wrapped me up in a huge hug. I thought I was going to suffocate. "Yeah I know its been a while. How's life?" I asked. He seemed so much taller, and more built. Not to mention he feels like he's on fire.

"Oh you know, just got back, started up our own business. The pac- I mean the guys are helping us start-up a mechanics, down the road from second beach, you should come check it out." I nodded and smiled but I knew I couldn't face them. I was barely holding myself together right now.

"What about you? You still Little Miss Cullen?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I just got back from Stanford a couple of months ago and got a nice apartment in Forks-" I was interrupted by another giant in a huge black trench coat. (A/N: He had to keep up appearances, as it is Forks and he still needs to keep the whole wolf thing a secret.)

"Hey Em, I got that canned stuff Quil wanted from around back!" A deep husky voice I barely recognised as _his,_ was suddenly standing next to Embry.

He turned to me and held up his hand. "Oh hey…" When he saw my eyes he kept looking at me. His mouth stood hanging open and for a moment, even if it was only a moment, I forgot about the past 9 years. I saw the guy I loved in high school, the one I had a crush on forever. Everything was as it should have been. What our future would have been like. Time lapsed and it was like one of those Nicholas Sparks movies, where everything disappeared and it was only the two of us. Not even Embry mattered.

Only Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black.

A very rude old lady pushed past us and yelled something about not standing in the middle of the aisle. It snapped me out of whatever trance Jacob put me in and pulled me back into reality. Sort of…

"Hi Jake." I squeaked.

"Renesmee." He breathed. His chest was heaving up and down. Embry mumbled something but I didn't hear what it was but Jacob nodded his head and then sported a massive grin on his face.

Jake turned to Embry and whispered something, finally letting go of my hand and putting the disgusting canned sauce in the basket. "Okay, I'll just go pay for these then, see you at the car, or not." After that Embry muttered something that sounded like 'stupid imprinting.' But that doesn't make sense so it must have been my imagination.

As soon as Jacob's eyes left mine though, I felt everything from the past 9 years crash down on me. It was like a piano dropping on me from a sky scraper. Life was a bitch, and so was I. I turned around and started power walking out the door with my fingers entwined, praying he wouldn't follow me but with no such luck because I heard his heavy footsteps chase after me.

And do you know why he started following me? Because life's a bitch.

"Ness wait!" Dammit. I cringed when he used his old nickname for me. It just reminded me of when he used to love me, or so I thought.

I was already pulling out my keys to unlock my car when he caught up with me. He put a freaking hot hand on my shoulder and turned me around so fast I dropped one of the bags from my shopping. I cursed under my breath and went to pick it up but Jacob was already doing it. _How is he so fast, and boiling hot?_ I shook my head when he picked something up and became stiff.

I saw what he was holding and instantly I took the bag and box of condoms from him. "Condoms?" He looked so hurt when he gave them back to me. "Uh, yeah, Joy gave them to me." I explained.

He still looked so hurt and sad but I wasn't going to sympathise for him. I had already been there to many times. "Oh, so you're in a serious relationship." He stated rather than asked. I put the other bags in the trunk and shook my head. "No, she saw me looking at them and gave them to me for free. I really don't see what's it to you." I had a bit of a harsh tone and Jake's face looked a little relieved but still hurt. "Here you have em'." I took his hand and shoved the box into it. I turned around and closed the boot lid.

"Well it was nice seeing you around Jake." That seemed to shake him out of his funk. "Wait Ness, please come around to Billy's place. We all miss you so much, especially me. Please Ness, it's just dinner." Jacob pleaded. My heart constricted. I was so torn up. One part of me wanted to hug Jake forever and never let him go but another part of me wanted him just to feel the slightest pain I felt when he left me to fend on my own 7 years ago.

Maybe it was time to forget about the past, however hard it may be. "Okay." I squeaked again. His smiled could have lit up anyones world. "Okay?" He asked. He looked like a hopeful puppy waiting for their owners to give them a treat.

I nodded. "Okay Jacob, I'll be there."


	2. Chp 2 Back to the day we met

**A/N: To alixandria: Nessie is fully human, The Cullens are all human and the wolves changed for a different reason. They changed after they left high school which is why Nessie doesn't know and why Jake only imprinted on her at the shop. All will be explained in later chapters. Anyone want a JPOV? Its coming up. Also let me know if you need any more elaboration on somethings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, S.M does even though its over :(**

* * *

As soon as I got home I knew that I had made a stupid mistake.

I slept for a little bit but it was useless as I had another dream of Jacob. Things that I pushed away for years only made them come back ten times harder. Today's memory of the past wasn't so bad, but at times they can get really bad. Especially if there's a thunderstorm on.

Today it was about when he first _saw me._ I thought that was the best day of my life.

* * *

_This day was like any other except the seniors and the sophomores had to spend the day together. Starting with Chemistry for me. And whoever we got as partners in the first period we got them for the rest of the day. It sucked._

_The teacher was droning on and on about some type of chemical that made a bad reaction when you mixed it with another one and about how great it was for the sophomores to be working with the seniors._

_I wasn't listening at all. I should have but why should I? I was going to drop out anyway. There was no way I was staying in La Push high school. I wasn't made for this, I can't handle it._

_"Okay everyone, please go find the partner I put you with and go try out the experiments I have set on the counters to the side." Mr… whatever his name was said. I kept seated in my chair and continued day-dreaming. My senior partner could come find me instead. Yeah, I was lazy. What can you do?_

_As everyone started to get up and move around to find their partners or do the crappy activity, I started sketching in the margin of my book. If my teachers asked to look at it, I simply said a dog ate it. It's a classic and never gets old._

_"Renuhezmeh?" I husky voice said next to me. I snapped out of my dreamy state and quickly shut my book._

_"Oh hi, Jacob." Ahh, Jacob Black. The reason why every bitch and gay man in this room was death glaring me for. Seriously if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of dust right now. You couldn't simply not hate anyone who got him as a partner. He screamed sex on legs and was extremely smart too. A straight A jock and not gay. (Sorry to the guys in my class but he doesn't play for your team.)_

_"We're partners, so do you wanna get started?" I nodded and collected my books. We made our way to the correct station, well more like - I followed him because he actually pays attention. _

_"So, how do you really say your name?" He asked me. "Renesmee." I squeaked. Jesus! Get a hold of yourself woman. "Its a bit long." He let out the sexiest chuckle at the end of it._

_"Can I call you Nessie?" He kind of looked like a small child asking for candy. You can have anything you want. "Yeah sure, of course." I opened up the text-book to what I hoped was the right page. It looked alright, had some chemical abbreviations and other crap that looked like a flask but I wasn't sure._

_"Uh Ness, it's this page." He laughed again. Jacob flipped to a completely different page and I have never been so sorry for not concentrating in class. "Sorry Jacob!" I frantically skimmed over the page and made a note to remember the page number._

_He let out that beautiful laugh and showed his pearly white teeth. "It's fine Ness, and you can call me Jake." I nodded and checked what notes I had to not look like a dummy. Oh wait, I don't have any notes. Idiot._

_"Uh, Ness? Do you wanna get the tubes or do you want me to?" I quickly shook my head, too quick to even play it off as being laid-back and cool. Idiot. "No its fine. I'll get them." I had no idea where they were because we were in the senior lab so I had to ask the teacher._

_After going through the Battle Royale of students to get to and back for the test tubes and rack holder; I finally got back to Jake. _

_"I'm back Jake." I placed everything next to the rest of the stuff he had gotten. "Jeez Ness where did you go? Timbuktu?" For the first time during high school, I allowed myself to laugh._

_Jake babbled on about the things we were supposed to be putting in and writing down. I honestly tried to focus and not stare at his perfect face but the face won. It was a hard fight too. "Ness can you start pouring this into tube 5 and then we change it to number 2." I nodded and picked up the dropper filled with whatever chemical he said it was. I started pinching the top and I was doing really good until Jake stood behind me to check what I was doing was right. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Oh God…_

_"Ness watch out!" Jake yelled and tried to make me duck but I was an idiot and looked back at him to see what he was going on about only to turn back and see the thing explode in my face. Green goo dripping down my face and I was not impressed, even worse that Jake had seen it. _

_Apparently what had happened was, like the idiot I am, when Jake started pressing against me, my hand started drifting because I wasn't paying attention and let it drip into a different tube._

_Hence why the thing exploded in my face like a bad 3rd grade erupting volcano project. It was the start of something great though._

_After excusing ourselves to go to the female restrooms - there was no way I was going into the guys bathroom. Piss and urinals everywhere, no thanks. The female toilets weren't actually that bad and Jake reluctantly agreed but we had to shut the main door to make sure no one would come in here looking for a tampon and finding Jake in here. _

_I sat up on the benches next to the sink and Jake got some paper towels to help clean me off with._

_"So Ness, what was that back there?" He chuckled. He was so cool it was hard to think he was such a tough guy out on the field. What- was he talking to me? Oh shit, Ness, respond you retard!_

_"Sorry Jake, I rarely pay attention in class and lose focus easily." Great excuse Ness. "Have you been tested for ADHD?" Cue the beautiful laughter again. "Four times, and surprisingly nothing." It was so easy to laugh with him. _

_The next five minutes were spent in silence as Jacob cleaned my face off. Once he finished my face he chucked the paper towel away. "Ah, there's that beautiful face." He said with a big grin on his face and I nearly choked. "What?" My heart was racing and Jake quickly back-peddled. "Sorry, was that too soon? I'm sorry it was completely inappropriate."_

_I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, it was just a surprise that's all." He smiled back at me and went to get another towel. He bent down to clean my neck but as he got lower and lower, I got seriously scared. "Uh… Jake-" He started going onto the upper swell of my small chest and I nearly fainted. "Jake…" I tried not to moan it out as he got closer. I know I had green goo all over me but I was seriously about to hyperventilate. "OH sorry Ness! I didn't-" He cut himself off and gave me the towel to clean myself of. He turned around and shifted, 'too give me some privacy' he said but it was pretty obvious he was shifting his pants._

_I quickly finished my top and rinsed it with water. "All done Jake." He turned around and stared at the stains on my tops. "Good because it was starting to look like an alien came all over you." He laughed, I didn't. Was he talking about that with me?_

_"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean that. I wasn't implying-" I stopped him from continuing his verbal vomit. "Shh, its okay Jake. It just took me by surprise but I suppose it does look like I just gave the hulk a blow job." He laughed at my joke and ran his fingers through my hair._

_"Your so beautiful." He leaned in and started pressing his lips against mine. I was in heaven but he was 3 years older than me and I'm nobody, why would he do this? I gasped in shock that he was doing this and he took the message as me letting him in. He slid his tongue in, so delicious but when I didn't respond he pulled away._

_"I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same way and you didn't resist, so I just thought that you wanted to." He hung his head in shame and I snapped out of my dream. "No its fine Jake. It's just that, I've never… I mean I haven't-" I cringed at saying the next words. I was pathetic, 12 year olds were getting pregnant on MTV and before today I could barely get a fist bump from a guy. _

_"You mean I stole your first kiss?" He looked pained but happy at the same time. "Well, I know that today we have to be around each other, but why continue this if you're never going to talk to me again?" I hopped off the bench and grabbed my bag. "I will! I'll show you that this can be something more! I'm not kidding, I'm not doing this as a dare. I like you Nessie and I know the age thing may freak you out but I honestly do want to at least see you again." Wow… some speech. The rest of the day was spent almost the same. Talking about what our interests were and he even started sneaking in kisses everywhere._

* * *

Too say that I was devastated when I woke up was an understatement. I can't- I won't let the same thing happen to me again. Even if he's the greatest and worst thing that's ever happened to me. I sat up in bed and looked at the time. I had only been asleep for an hour. Jake said to be there at 8PM so I had an hour and a half to get ready.

I tried to keep the tears at bay, I really did but in the shower, feeling the warm water glide over me. It brought so much pain to remember what the rest of high school was like. All these feelings are what made me get out of the shower and call the only friend I had made in seven whole years.

I picked up the phone and tightened the towel around myself. It rang a coupled times and she finally picked up. "Hello?" She sounded exhausted, no wonder, with two kids and her parents to deal with, I must be the last person she wants to talk to. But it didn't stop me from spilling every thing about what had happened today.

After I dropped the J bomb she was all ears. Of course she had to ask her husband Quil if he had seen Jake since he got back and replied that he'd only talked to him over the phone. Every thing was just a repeat of the past.

"Oh Claire what do I do? I think I'm still in love with him."


	3. Chp 3 I Need Your Lovin'

**A/N: I REGRET NOTHING except not posting this earlier sorry guys. AND REVIEW (Totally not desperate at all)**

* * *

"Of course you do honey, he was your first love." Claire sighed into the phone. "That's the problem Claire, he's my only love and I feel like I can't move on from it. I mean, he's probably had like twenty girlfriends since us…" I trailed off. The image was too heartbreaking.

"No he hasn't!" I heard Quil scream from the background. "Oh my God Claire! Has he been listening in the whole time?!" I scream.

She quickly back peddles. "No, no, no sweetie, he just has good hearing. Look I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow okay. Happy Thanks Giving." She hastily hangs up the phone and I look at the digital clock on my DVD player. It says it's quarter to nine and I haven't called Jacob to let him know I wouldn't be joining him.

I should probably do that but what's the point now?

Just then the phone had to fucking ring didn't it? I picked it up and immediately regretted it. It was Jacob.

"Ness where were you? You never came; is everything alright?" he puffed out.

"No Jacob everything isn't alright. Do you even remember what happened 7 years ago?" I asked agitated. "Alright Ness, look everyone went home, can we please talk about it at my place?"

I finally agreed after ages of fighting and let him pick me up. So twenty minutes later I wasn't surprised when I heard a massive banging on my door. I got up off the couch and looked up at him.

"You ready?" He asked sourly. I nodded and didn't say anything. The walk to the car was eerily quiet and I hated it. I hated the fact that we now couldn't talk to each other properly. It was nothing like it used to be.

_As the last bell rung we headed off to admin but Jacob pulled me aside. "Hey Ness, do you wanna go somewhere after school?" I nodded eagerly and he smiled a big cheesy grin._

_"Okay, see you later, baby." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I felt so special that it all happened in one day. He made me feel like I belonged here instead of being the random stupid girl._

_He did end-up taking me to an ice-cream parlour that was about four blocks away from his house. Its was so special, he even held my hand the whole time, making sure everyone knew I was his and he was mine._

_"Woah hey Ness, you got a little something here." He pointed to the bottom of my shirt. I looked down to see what it was when I saw nothing. I looked back up at him to see what he was talking about he shoved his ice-cream onto my nose and started laughing. I slapped his shoulder softly but I doubt he felt it. "You big meanie!"_

_Everyone was looking at us two idiots, standing in the middle of an ice-cream parlour with mint choc-chip dripping off the end of my nose._

_"I'm your big meanie Nessie." He grabbed me by the waist and dipped me to kiss my lips. The cold dessert slowly made its way into my hair but that didn't matter to me, the only thing that did was Jacob's soft lips melding into mine._

_Later at his house, after I made him clean up the massive mess he made on my face for the second time in one day, we watched the second Terminator movie because it was his and my favourite one. _

_We made-out a little until his dad came home. Meeting Billy was great, he was so nice to me. I couldn't believe it when Jake told me his mother died._

We started driving up the road that leads into La Push and it seemed like all these horribly great memories kept haunting me. Not to mention the exchanged looks Jacob and I would give each other after we passed them. We didn't say a word when we passed the Ice-cream parlour, nor did we say a word when we passed the certain spot in the woods that Jake and I used to go when we just wanted to be alone.

But Jacob cracked when we passed the high-school, where we first met. "Ness I still love you." He kind of just blurted out. My breathing started coming and going quicker and quicker. I thought I was hyperventilating. "I know you still love me too!" He kept frantically looking between me and the road as if one of the two would disappear.

"Jacob please stop." I. Won't. Go. Down. That. Road. Again. - I swore, the day that he left that I couldn't go through it again. It put a strain on my school work, on my friends, on my family and on me.

"You do! I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't have said yes to dinner or you wouldn't have voluntarily gotten into this car, with me, unless you still had feelings for me and I know you do." Tears threatened to make an appearance but I held them back. The worst part was that he was right and he was making sense.

"Can you just please say it back. I need to hear you say it." He pleaded. I didn't dare look at him, I know I would cave to easily. "I'll sleep better tonight if I know you still love me."

I was at war with myself. How was I supposed to admit to something I've kept hiding deep down inside myself for 7 years.

"Jacob, you know 7 years changes things." I tried to look away from him but he put his hot hand on mine, making me face him. "I know it does, I know that and I can't take it back but I know that you love me. Please just tell me that you do."

I was about to answer when we arrived at his house and the front porch light came on. "Come on. Let's go talk inside." I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to get out when my door opened. How did he get around the car so fast?

When I walked through the faded, red, wooden door and seeing the remainders of a massive dinner on the table, I really didn't know what I was expecting but it wasn't an angry as fuck Billy wheeling into the living room.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what you put my son through?" He yelled. I was stunned into silence for a moment but as soon as my brain registered what he said, I saw red.

Jacob quickly came in to see what was going on right when I started yelling back. "What I put him through?! Do you have any idea what he put ME through? How much I gave up for him?!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had been telling everyone what a great guy Jake was and how he just wanted to live his dream but it was time to face the facts and the facts were, Jacob didn't want his future screwed up and left me to suffer.

"Dad, it's okay stop." Jacob put his coat away and walked over to stand in between us.

"He almost had to give up his schooling for you!" Billy tried to come back but I was unleashing everything from the last time I saw him.

"ALMOST! I did have to give it up! I didn't get a chance to go to college or university because no one would accept me. They called me the 'Knocked Up Monster' from the stupid nickname your son gave me. Hmm, remember the Lock Ness Monster? I had to live with that! Not to mention my family hated me for months. MY OWN FAMILY FOR FUCKS SAKE. I had nothing! No place to live, no family, no support from my own boyfriend at the time! I had to cancel everything I ever worked up to! And they say I ruined his life? Did anyone think about MINE for once?!"

"You were pregnant?" Billy choked out and glanced at Jacob.

"Yes I was." I exaggerated the word was in hopes of him giving up the subject.

"Where's my grandchild?" His voice was a lot softer now and I whipped my head around to death glare at Jacob so hard that I thought I was going to get whiplash. "You. Didn't. Tell. Him." I stated every word and Jacob hung his head in shame. "No." He squeaked.

"Oh well, would you like to tell him or do you want me to?" Jacob didn't say anything and Billy looked up at us both expectantly.

"What is it in a foster home or something? It can't be that bad, I'm sure we'll always get to see it." Billy's voice was so soft and careful as if not to tread on anything delicate my chest might hold. I shook my head at Billy and Jacob. "No Billy you won't get to see it because the day Jacob left is the day Jacob took me to an abortion clinic in Seattle. And left me there."

Jake actually had the decency to have at least one tear roll down his face. Billy had the much anticipated gasp and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Jake how could you?" Jake shook his head as if saying he didn't know what to do but I knew what he had to do. "It was to save himself." I saw Jake physically stiffen next to me and whisper out "I wish I could take it back."

"Yeah well what's done is done." I stated and crossed my arms across my chest. Billy looked down just like his son. "I'm sorry Renesmee." He apologised. I nodded and watched him roll away into his bedroom down the hall.

"Ness I'm so sorry, please believe that I'm sorry." When he looked up he grabbed his chest as if he was in pain. "Jacob, stop with the dramatics, if you didn't have the guts to tell your father then, you won't feel anything now." He had tears streaking down his face that made my heartbreak. "Ness please believe that I do feel pain, I can't even comprehend into words how much I want to take everything back."

"PAIN? You feel pain huh?! Do you know what I went through when you dropped me off at the abortion clinic? Do you know how it felt to see you drive away into your sunset ending; knowing that I would never see you again? It hurt Jacob, so much. Jacob the town hated me. I can't even-"

He bent over a little looking like all my words were stabbing knives in his stomach. "I know Nessie, just please, tell me that your happy." I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"How can I Jake? It's been 7 years since I was happy. I haven't been happy since you broke up with me."

"I didn't break up with you." He choked out through tears.

"Really Jake? Oh that's right, you just left me to defend on my own. You left. You made me wonder; 'Will Jacob ever come back? Does he still love me? Was I just like some trophy you could keep in high school and then have you chuck me away as soon as I told you I was knocked up."

"You know I still love you and I didn't leave you because you were knocked up."

"How can I believe that Jacob? I was just a tool for you to use! And what were you doing? You're building up your muscles for chicks and getting fevers every fucking hour! I mean seriously are you sick or what?"

It was so quick I didn't even know what's happening but next thing I know I'm being pushed up against the closest wall Jacob could find.

"Don't you ever fucking say that! You know you mean so much to me! You were the only one for me! You are not a tool, I fucking love you." Jacob kept his body flushed up against mine and it brought back memories. "You. Are. Everything. To. Me. Got. It?" He grinded his body against me and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth.

"Tell me that you feel it?" He continued gyrating on me but eased off. "Jake…"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. He put me in a trance. I don't know how he did it but I was so enraptured by him I could only nod my answer. He pressed his lips to mine and I was in heaven again. It was just like the first time in the girls bathroom. His fist hit the wall next to my head. Lips melding against lips that haven't touched in so long, it was almost torture when he pulled away. "I love you Ness."

"I still love you too." I gasped between breaths and when I finally look at him, his smiling a big cheesy grin.

"Really? Do you really still love me? I can make you so happy Ness, please give me a chance." He rushed out as if I was going to take back my 'I love you.'

"Jake, I know you'll take care of me otherwise you might want to hide your most loved part of your anatomy." He looked down and laughed. "Promise Ness?"

"I promise."


End file.
